DXBE-TV
DXBE-TV channel 31, is a television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. In Zamboanga City. The station's transmitter is located at Brgy. Cabatangan, Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay Province, Western Mindanao (Region XVI). History It was started as Cinema Television (or CTV-31) in 1995. It was also the first UHF station to be inspired by a movie television. And on year 1997, it had its broadcast rights form E!, an American-cable network channel that features fashion and lifestyle show, which is lately known as E! Philippines. But in the year 2003 RMN decided to cancel its operation to TV network, citing financial constraints and poor ratings. On July 3, 2011, UHF 31 in Zamboanga and all RMN TV stations nationwide returned as a test broadcast, as the frequency was occupied by Broadcast Enterprised and Affiliated Media, following the latter was bought up by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (funded by Globe Telecom's Group Retirement Fund) from RMN. And then on it was branded as BEAM Channel 31 and The Game Channel on August 15, 2011. Recently, The Game Channel limited to its broadcast on December 24, 2011, to give way to its new sister station CHASE which it was broadcast in evening block of The Game Channel. Recently The Game Channel leased its operation on BEAM and transferred its operation to cable, while CHASE remains on this network and took its 24‑hour broadcast. On September 7, 2012, an animation plug appears on BEAMtv and CHASE and written as: Another Jack TV is rising, soon on this channel. The station was rebranded as Jack City, the station was planned and officiated its launch on October 20, 2012, while CHASE ended its broadcast on October 19. On September 1, 2014, Jack City was no longer aired on BEAM Channel 31 and its provincial affiliates as BEAM prepares for the digital television era.23 However, Jack City continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel were rebranded as CT. After its closure, it aired O Shopping (of ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ Group of Korea, which aired at that time on the network's mother company (ABS-CBN, which already aired on that area on TV-3) every late night slots, and 24/7 on SkyCable (only available on digital platform, but the area still remains as an analog platform service, although it already covered and served)) and several programs from TBN Asia including The 700 Club Asia, Praise the Lord, Great Day to Live, Ang Tugon, among other local and religious programming produced by the Essential Broadcasting Network under the leadership of Bro. Greg Durante of Greg Durante Ministries which its started from its regular signing-on (7:00 AM) of the date mentioned above. In late 2018, BEAM TV UHF Channel 31 started to operate its digital signal on test broadcast in Zamboanga on UHF Channel 32 using the ISDB-T system, making it the 2nd television network that made available on digital television in Zamboanga and Region 16, after EMedia Productions. Digital television Digital channels DXRZ-TV currently operates on UHF Channel 32 (581.143 MHz), and is multiplexed into the following subchannels: With the exception of eGG Network and Inquirer 990 Television, programming for the analog signal and digital subchannels is supplied by BEAM's management. BEAM's digital feed follows the analog feed's broadcasting hours, yet it can allow overnight digital-exclusive broadcast whenever the network is granted clearance from the NTC for any overnight television coverage they may carry (such as some of eGG's live international gaming events when time zone difference is concerned). BEAM TV stations nationwide Main article: Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media § BEAM TV nationwide References #''^ "RMN TV Station Networks". Asiawaves. Retrieved February 23, 2012.'' #''^ News, ABS-CBN. "BEAM upgrades transmitters to support digital TV".'' #''^ "BEAM supports NTC's shift to digital TV". Archived from the original on 2014-09-03. Retrieved 2014-10-04.'' Category:Television stations in Zamboanga City Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines